International Love
by andersex
Summary: Life's all about moments, of impact and how they change our lives forever. Blaine is happy, engaged, and prepared to marry Kurt. He never planned on falling head over heels for someone he met in the airport. Especially when that person is Sebastian Smythe


Title: **International Love**

Pairing: **Blaine/Sebastian**

Rating: PG-13 (for now)

**Summary: **Life's all about moments, of impact and how they change our lives forever. Blaine is happy, engaged, and prepared to marry Kurt in front of their friends and family in just a few short months. He never expected to see Sebastian ever again, especially in an airport during a blizzard, and he especially never intended on falling hopelessly in love with him.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that Blaine hated more than anything, it was airports. He didn't mind all of the people milling around, heading from one destination to another, but it was the waiting and the uncertainty that got to him. After his flight had been delayed for the third time that day, he was starting to get frustrated and annoyed with the entire flying system. He checked his watch and sighed when he realized there was no way he would be able to make it back to Ohio before dinner, and not only were his parents going to be livid; so was his fiancé.<p>

Kurt had been planning this dinner, a meeting of their two families, for months. He'd said that there was no way that they could get married in June if their parents hadn't sat down to have a legitimate conversation and a meal together by the end of the previous year. But with both of their busy schedules and that of their parents, it had taken them until March to find a date that worked for everyone involved.

And now Blaine wasn't even going to make it.

**Text to Kurt:** "_So sorry. Flight delayed :( " _

**Text to Blaine: **_"I told you not to go."_

**Text to Kurt: **"_You would have gone too if you didn't have an exam this morning."_

Kurt's reply, or lack there of, made him smile as he knew that his fiancé knew he was telling the truth. They'd both been ecstatic when Mike and Tina had announced they were having a baby, and Blaine had been on the first flight out when he heard that she was having a difficult labour. After Kurt and Mike had graduated, Blaine and Tina had both been left in Lima without their boyfriends. They'd struck up an unusual sort of a friendship, but Blaine would say without a doubt that, other than Kurt, she was his best friend. There was no way he wasn't going to be there for the birth of his goddaughter. Unfortunately for him, however, getting a flight back from Chicago to Ohio was proving more difficult than he'd expected.

**Text to Kurt: **"_We should have just had the dinner in NY."_

**Text to Blaine: **_"Except your parents, and mine, live in OH." _

**Text to Kurt: **_"How pissed off are my parents?"_

**Text to Blaine: **_" I forgot how friendly he was."_

**Text to Kurt: **_"Why am I not surprised?"_

Blaine sighed and clicked on the new incoming message to read it, scowling when his phone sputtered once and the screen went blank. He hadn't had time to charge it before leaving the hospital, in a hurry to catch his flight, and clearly his battery had run down to the last bit. He sighed and pocketed his phone, running his fingers through his hair idly, as he looked around the crowded airport. There had to be a plug somewhere, right?

He grabbed his suitcase and wheeled it over to the information board in the center of the terminal, trying to determine exactly how many hours he was going to be stuck there in the airport due to the storm warning. He was, quite literally, trapped inside of the airport until the flights started going out again. He located the miniature food court across the terminal and made his way over to it, handing over a few crisp bills in return for a sandwich that looked as if it had been sitting out for weeks. He thanked the guy with a smile before heading over to a bench and sitting down, eating it slowly as he weighed his options. He saw a plug out of the corner of his eye, between a set of seats and the elevators, and he couldn't help but feel successful as he got up and made his way over to it. But just as he was about to plug his own cord into the outlet, it was filled by someone else.

He looked up in shock as his lips pursed and he prepared to fight for the outlet, eyes widening as he looked at the man standing next to him.

"Sebastian?"


End file.
